The King of Crossing
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Cal is still hurting from losing Taylor. But when a car comes speeding towards him deliberately, will he get out of the way?
1. Look Both Ways

**Hi all! Thank you so much for the reviews on my last story. Hopefully this one will be just as good! This story is based just slightly after the episode "King's Crossing"**

 **I'll let the story tell you the rest hehe!**

It had been two days since Taylor's arrest and Cal was still feeling quite down. He was sitting in the living room holding Taylor's patterned mirror that she left when her office was cleared out. He looked into it deeply with Ethan standing in the doorway between the hallway and the living room watching Cal, letting out a sigh of regret for calling the police but he knew it was the right thing to do, well he thought it was the right thing to do at the time.

"Cal?" Ethan finally broke the silence "Come on it's time for work."

Cal turned around at Ethan and just gave him a nod before leaving the room.

Everyone at work finally knew about Taylor's arrest and tried to show support to Cal but he always said he was fine before going off to treat a patient.

Four hours into the shift, Ethan took a break. He sat in the staff room with his head resting in his hands looking sad and lost in thought till Rita walked in.

"Ethan? What's wrong?" Rita asked kindly. Ethan looked up at her.

"Did I do the right thing? Calling the police?" Ethan asked with a sad face.

"Well if you didn't she would of gotten away and probably scammed off someone else." Rita replied.

"Cal has hardly said two words to me since she was arrested, I thought we sorted this all out." Ethan stated with some annoyance in his voice.

"He's just hurting Ethan. He'll come round eventually." Rita smiled before giving Ethan a pat on the shoulder then she left the staff room. Ethan shortly followed, in search to go and find Cal who he found in the garden outside.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he walked over, knowing that that was a stupid question to ask.

Cal didn't answer.

"Come on Cal, what are you thinking?" Ethan didn't give up trying to talk to his brother.

Cal chuckled before finally speaking "This is all your fault." he said as he looked up at Ethan

"I was trying to help you see the light Cal! She is a con artist, you knew this when you found her office cleaned out and she didn't turn up for your proposal dinner!" Ethan spat out, he couldn't believe Cal was still failing to see what Taylor really was.

"Ah sweet little Ethan, always trying to help everyone and not realising that he should keep out of everyone's business!"

Ethan was left shocked as Cal got up and walked away from Ethan before turning round and saying:

"You know months back when I had to perform that procedure to save you, I hesitated because I wasn't sure I could do it, now I really wish I didn't do it, and there were no other doctors around that could of helped you either." Ethan couldn't believe what he just heard, did his brother just say that he wished he left Ethan to die?

"You don't mean that Cal." Ethan didn't know what else to say. Cal stared at him angrily then walked away from Ethan and the hospital.

Cal walked alone and it had gotten dark surprisingly quick, he was holding half a bottle of vodka in his hand, he stood by the side of the road for 10 minutes before finally he decided to cross it but he was unaware of a 45mph car in a 30 zone came hurdling towards Cal, Cal turned and saw the headlights coming towards him, the car wasn't slowing down, if anything it was going faster. Cal screwed his eyes shut. He was a dead man for sure.

Suddenly he was pushed sideways falling to the ground and not by the car...

 **Oooooh so who pushed Cal out of the way? If you know me so well already, you'll have a good idea who it might be ;)**

 **Chapter two is up! Hope you likey!**


	2. Hero

**Hi all thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows on my last chapter, it honestly put the biggest smile on my face after having a bad day at work last night : )**

 **So who did push Cal out the way of an oncoming car?**

There was a loud bang of a car hitting into something or someone...

Cal felt himself hitting the ground, he was laying on his front in the road as he lifted his head and saw the car drive off, he sat up looking around in a daze suddenly he saw a figure laying in the road, he knew straight away who it was.

"ETHAN!" Cal shouted as he quickly went to his injured brother.

"Ethan? Can you hear me? Please say something!" Cal grabbed his brothers hand before getting out his phone.

"Hello? I need a Ambulance, it's my brother, he's been hit by a car. Yes he's breathing. Yes he is unconscious. We are near Holby High. Please hurry up!" Cal hung up the phone.

Ethan stirred a little "Cal?" He said weakly.

"Ethan. You're going to be okay, you're going to be fine. Just stay awake for me." Cal said with a panic in his voice. Ethan was slipping into unconsciousness, Cal kept tapping him on the face but it wasn't working.

Moments later Dixie and Iain pulled up and jumped out of the ambulance.

"Cal? What's happened?" Dixie asked as she and Iain ran over.

"Erm, right Ethan...a car came towards me...he pushed me out the way. He's unconscious...so I'm not sure what his injuries are." Cal said breathlessly. The shock was finally starting to hit him.

"Okay, don't worry we will look after him." Dixie smiled "Iain can you look at Cal's hand please?"

Cal had completely forgotten that he held a bottle and must of smashed his hand into it as he fell down.

"Right this Ethan Hardy. Hit by oncoming vehicle at an expected 50 mph. He has been in and out of consciousness..." Dixie continued the handover as Cal walked beside her thinking with his hand in bandaging.

 _That should be me laying there not Ethan, after the way I spoke to him he should of stood there with a video camera, least I would of deserved it._

"Cal? Come on let's look at that hand." Zoe guided Cal to a cubicle and began pulling pieces of the bottle out of his hand.

"Do you know how Ethan is doing?" Cal felt so hopeless.

"Last time I heard he was being assessed since we are unsure of his injuries" Zoe said trying to calm Cal down.

Four hours of waiting later, Cal could finally visit Ethan in resus. Ethan was conscious but was very weak.

Cal walked up to him holding back his tears. He looked at his brother.

"Oh Ethan I am so sorry." Cal tearfully spoke, he couldn't keep his tears back.

"Are..you okay?" Ethan spoke quietly. Cal gave a light chuckle.

"That's more of a question for you than for me." Cal replied. Ethan gave a light smile.

"You saved my life. After everything I said to you."

"Forget it Cal, I know you didn't mean it. You were hurting."

"Ethan, how did you know that car was going to hit me? How did you know where I was?" Cal finally thought about the hit and run.

"I was following you...making sure you didn't do anything stupid...and I just saw...that the car wasn't slowing down. I don't suppose...you remember what the driver looked...like?" Ethan was getting more and more tired.

"I'm afraid not...it's all a blur but you don't have to worry about that. Get some rest. I'll come and see you later." Cal smiled as Ethan finally gave into sleep.

Cal left resus, looking back at his sleeping brother. Who would deliberately try to kill Cal? Was it someone to do with Taylor?

 **So it was Ethan who pushed Cal out of the way you were all correct :D**

 **I decided in the end to make a chapter three, but not sure if it is good enough. I hope it is.**

 **I decided to skip all the medical stuff as I'm still quite an amateur and need to do a little bit more research but hope this is okay for now.**


	3. All Good Things Come

**Hi everyone! So I got an idea for a chapter three, yay! But it is probably only going to be a small chapter.**

Ethan woke up in a private side room. Last thing he remembers is being in resus with all types of monitors and machines stuck to him. He went from a hospital gown to blue pyjamas, he felt quite comfortable in a way.

"I was wondering when you would come round." spoke a familiar voice. Ethan turned his head to the sound of the voice.

"Lily?" Ethan's vision was blurred but soon came into focus.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked whilst checking his pulse.

"Bit sore but I'm okay. How long have I been here?"

"About four days. You needed to rebuild your strength. Cal said you was very weak when he spoke to you last."

"Cal!" Ethan suddenly realised "Is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine. He got a bit uncomfortable being in the chair watching you so I said I would keep an eye on you. He told me to go and get him when you woke up." Lily smiled.

Downstairs in the ED, Cal was about to go up and check on Ethan when he saw someone familiar.

"Becky? Taylor's cousin?" Cal asked as he approached the woman.

"Cal?" Becky recognised him straight away "Oh dear, you look like you've been in the wars. What happened to you hand?"

"Fell on a bottle while avoiding a car" Cal answered.

"Oh and how about Ethan? Is he recovering well?" Becky asked.

"Yeah he's fine." Cal walked away then suddenly realising.

"How did you know Ethan is hospitalised?" Cal asked suspiciously.

"Erm I...a nurse told me." She lied badly.

"Nurses aren't meant to give out patients conditions." Cal corrected her. Becky stood silent.

"Oh my God, it was you who tried to hit me." Cal finally knew.

"Who said I was trying to get you?" Becky smiled twistedly.

"You were after Ethan?" Cal asked confused.

"Taylor told me he was the protective type so when I saw you two argue outside the hospital and he followed you, I decided to charge at you and good enough Ethan knew what to do. He runs fast for a little guy. That'll teach him for arresting my cousin." Becky still smiling evilly.

Cal was about to lose it with her when Lily walked up to him.

"Cal? Ethan is awake." Lily smiled then looked at Becky "Oh sorry you are with a patient."

Cal walked a few yards from Becky with Lily, still keeping an eye on her making sure Becky didn't leave.

"No Lily, she isn't a patient. Call security and the police" Cal said queitly, not wanting to scare everyone in the ED. Lily looked confused then Cal admitted it

"She was the one that hit Ethan." Lily was shocked then went to the phone. Becky knew what was happening then decided to leave but security came into the ED blocking her exit and she was restrained.

Cal smiled and jokingly waved at her before walking up to see Ethan. He entered Ethan's room.

"Ah so he does live." Cal laughed causing Ethan to smile.

"I just found out who ran you over" Cal spoke confidentially.

"Who?" Ethan kind of wanted to know the answer.

"It was one of Taylor's cousin, she was after you not me."

Ethan was confused but Cal sat down and explained everything.

 **So that's it for this story. I'm glad I got to do a chapter three as chapter two didn't seem much of an ending. Anyway hope it was good for you!**


End file.
